


Middle of the Night

by shawishot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawishot/pseuds/shawishot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma stays over at Regina's and uses the bathroom in the middle of the night-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. This scene grabbed ahold and wouldn't let go so had to write it. No plot, this story doesn't really go anywhere. Just getting it out there. :)

Emma sighed as she surveyed the guest bedroom at Regina’s.  She really would have preferred to go home and sleep in her own bed, but she didn’t feel like listening to her… parents getting it on.  So she had asked Regina if she could stay the night. After enduring a stare from Regina that felt like it lasted forever, she was on the verge of stammering out “Forget it, I’ll just go home” when Regina murmured, “Very well, Miss Swan, you know where the guest bedroom is, I trust.” 

 

Since this wasn’t planned, she hadn’t brought anything with her for pajamas.  And no way in hell was she asking Regina if there was anything she could borrow. And Henry’s clothes were still too small for her to squeeze in.  So she’d just sleep in her tank top and panties, not like she hadn’t done that a ton of times anyhow.  It was just the idea of Regina being a couple of doors away in the hallway that had her stomach all funny.  _Get your act together, Swan_ , she thought as she stripped down to her tank and panties.

 

The house was quiet; Henry had been tucked into bed ages ago and Regina had gone into her bedroom without even a good night. Emma stood in the guest bathroom, watching herself brush her teeth in the mirror and thinking about the enigma that was Regina.  She bent over to spit out the remaining toothpaste and to rinse her mouth when she heard “Miss Swan” and banged her head on the faucet when she suddenly stood up.

 

Wincing, she clutched at the rapidly-growing bump on her forehead as she stared at Regina in the mirror.  To her credit, Regina looked slightly ashamed for scaring Emma, and her eyes were fixed on the bump that was becoming all too evident on Emma’s forehead.  “I apologize for scaring you, Miss Swan.”  Emma shrugged, said “It’s alright, Regina.  What do you want?”  Regina murmured, “Well, my master bath is in the middle of being remodeled and I cannot use it at present.  Forgive me for forgetting to mention it to you.  I will be using this bathroom on occasion.  I came here to brush my teeth, but I think I will take a pass on adding a bump on my forehead.” The latter part was said with a half-smile and Emma just stared at wonder at that smile.  _God, she’s gorgeous. I wish she would smile more._

 

“Miss Swan?” jerked Emma out of her reverie. A blush spread across Emma’s chest and she stammered “Oh, n-no problem, Regina.  Thank you for even letting me stay here…” She drifted off as she watched, in the mirror, Regina’s eyes slowly sliding down and taking note of the fact that she was standing there in her tanktop and panties.  Emma watched Regina’s eyes go dark and smoky, and her nipples tightened in response.

 

 _God. I have to get a grip on myself._ “Goodnight, Regina.” Emma moved to exit the bathroom but not before she saw Regina jerk to attention.  She even thought that might have been a flush she saw spreading on Regina’s neck but decided that was impossible.  She could have been named the Ice Queen if she hadn’t already taken the title Evil Queen, after all.

 

Emma tossed and turned in the twilight, unable to sleep. She was powerless to stop the visual image of Regina looking her up and down playing over and over in her mind, and she had even started to feel aroused.  She laid there, fighting an inner battle with herself.  _Jesus. I want so fucking badly to reach down there and touch myself but it’s Regina’s house… it just feels wrong somehow._

 

As she laid there, she started to fantasize about Regina opening that door, coming to her bed, sliding open her robe to reveal herself… _fuck._ This was going to be a long night.

 

**

 

Emma swam up from her latest dream and opened her eyes to a still-dark bedroom, momentarily confused about where she was. Regina.  I’m at Regina’s.  And she realized it was her bladder that had woken her up.  Groaning, Emma stood up and staggered over to the bathroom. Not bothering to hit the lights or close the door, Emma plopped herself down on the toilet and closed her eyes while she peed.  She drifted off, slipping into a pleasant dream. 

 

She was driving her Bug around, and she was smiling at the feel of the wind in her hair.  All of a sudden she was feeling quashed and the dream was telling her it was the airbag that had deployed… but the airbag sure as hell didn’t give out a piercing shriek and Emma’s head snapped back as she bit out “What the hell?!” The lights came on and as Emma squinted her eyes, she saw a very pissed off Regina Mills clutch her robe around herself, her eyes squinted also.

 

“Wha…?”

 

“Miss Swan!”

 

“Don’t you Miss Swan me! I was the one here first and I was peeing!”

 

“You fell asleep there, didn’t you? If you really were peeing, I would’ve heard you before I… sat down on you!”

 

Emma’s eyes widened as she processed what had happened. And a small giggle broke out. “Don’t you dare, Miss Swan!” snapped from the entrance.  And that was that. Emma couldn’t control her laughter as she imagined the prim and proper Regina Mills actually sliding down her panties, sitting down… only to land on Emma’s lap.  Tears ran down Emma’s eyes as she chortled, and she watched Regina’s face darken into a scowl.  “C’mon, Regina, can’t you even say you find it a little funny” gasped Emma.

 

Regina’s face smoothed into an unreadable expression and that was sufficient to put an end to Emma’s amusement. Their eyes met and held, and the butterflies that had been circling Emma’s tummy returned with a vengeance. Just as Emma was about to say something, anything… to break the silence, Regina let out a slight huff and pivoted, striding away towards her bedroom.  Emma stared at her retreating figure, wondering if Regina had felt the butterflies too.  Sighing, she looked down and choked back a “ _Shit_!”

 

She had forgotten that her panties were still down around her ankles. 


End file.
